


Hippocrates Had An Oath For That

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Medical Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is recommended a new gynaecologist, Dr Morgana Le Fay, and her first appointment isn't exactly routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hippocrates Had An Oath For That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Summer Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com) Challenge #5: Snatch (asking us to focus on the ladyparts).

Gwen had been sceptical taking sexual health advice from Elena, especially after the legendary tale about why she really kept that vegetable garden of her. Honestly, she didn’t even need a new gynaecologist but Elena had fixed her with a look and said, “You should try Le Fay’s.”

Gwen would have forgotten all about it but for the squeak that came from Vivian and the blush that came to Mithian’s cheek. They wouldn’t let her leave until she had booked an appointment and well, here she was perched rather nervously on a square leather stool.

“Miss Smith?” the receptionist called. “She’s ready for you now.”

Gwen nodded her thanks and collected her things, trying to calm herself down. She’d never cared so much about gynaecologists prodding and poking her before. She could even talk about the weather with all manner of things stuck up her but they’d all been men, for a good reason. What would she do if her new gynaecologist was hot? How could act _normal_ with a gorgeous woman staring at her vagina? She winced and prayed that she was ugly. And seventy. And... and...

“Come in, sweetie.”

And oh God, she was stunning. Gwen did her best to smile without tripping over as she stepped through the door.

“Hi, I’m Morgana. No need for all that doctor nonsense, I assure you. Take a seat?”

Gwen sat in another black leather chair, wondering if the doctor – Morgana – had a liking for it. She felt herself blush at the thought and what she’d planned to say abandoned her.

“No need to be nervous, I’ve seen it all before. What’s the problem?”

Gwen bit her lip. She didn’t really have a problem, she’d only had her yearly check up last week. She tried to think of something common and harmless that wouldn’t put Morgana off her. If she was even on her. Oh God. “Just some lower back pain really.”

“Ah, that’s simple enough. Pop behind the screen and put on our latest Dolce & Gabbana gown,” Morgana said, with a wink. While she got undressed, Morgana waited for her.

“And up you get,” she said, patting the - you’ve guessed it - black leather reclining chair, fitted with padded stirrups and arm rests. 

Gwen got up on the chair and leaned back. Perhaps if she stared at the ceiling, she wouldn’t get all tingly. Oh, what if she got wet? That would be awful. Gwen swallowed and pulled her gown down, as if that would help.

“Scoot down for me?” Morgana asked, helping her into the stirrups. Gwen noted her hands were warm and her fingers long and thin. She tried her best not to think about where they were going as she heard the snap of latex.

Gwen closed her eyes as Morgana asked her all the usual question about her last period and her sexual history. She stuttered out all her answers, trying not to feel Morgana’s fingers separating her labia and stroking along them in a way that seemed entirely too intimate. Wishful thinking, Gwen told herself.

“That all seems to be fine,” Morgana said, squirting some lube onto her fingers. “Now for a proper feel.”

Gwen breathed in sharply as Morgana inserted two fingers inside her, laying her other hand on Gwen’s stomach. She knew deep down that this was a completely normal, clinical exam but the part of her brain that wouldn’t shut up reminded her that this was the most action she’d had all month. She lifted her hips as Morgana pressed down, trying not to gasp. As Morgana’s thumb brushed over her clit, she considered that maybe it wasn’t _completely_ clinical after all and as she repeatedly pressed against her g-spot, she found she didn’t care for clinical or for normal, so long as she didn’t stop. Gwen tried her best to hide every sign she was close. She held her legs so tense they couldn’t even shake and her hands were balled into the paper of her gown but she couldn’t stop herself from calling out Morgana’s name, giving credit to the woman that had gotten her off, whether she meant to or not. Though by the pleased look on her face, Gwen could put money on Morgana’s not-so-Hippocratic intentions.

“Everything seems _perfect_ to me,” Morgana said, stroking Gwen’s lips again before pulling her glove off. “Did you have any questions?”

“Yes,” Gwen said before she could stop herself. “Can I book a follow up appointment for next week?”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
